The Confession
by susan friedman
Summary: It is a beautiful summer night in the kingdom. Anna asks Kristoff about his childhood and Kristoff takes her out to the royal greenhouse to explain. Information obtained from Kristoff's page in the Disney Wiki. A one shot complete in one chapter.


The Confession

"Kristoff, what was your childhood like?" Anna asked her husband one night as they sat on the bed. "I mean before the trolls."

Kristoff smiled and slid off the bed. "I figured you'd ask that question sooner or later."

"I mean, if you don't want to talk about it."

Kristoff was putting on his robe. He moved to join Anna at the other side of the bed and helped her up. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

He placed her robe on her shoulders.

Anna opened her eyes wide. "Outside?"

"Just for a little while. The greenhouses are filled with beautiful living things and I love walking among them. I go there a lot after I visit Sven before I come back here. Have you ever been there?"

Anna frowned and shook her head. "I have been all over this castle, more than once," she said. "But my tutor and my parents wouldn't let me. I never even thought of going there."

Kristoff took her hand. "Come, Your Majesty, let's take a stroll. I'd feel more comfortable telling you there. I know no one is in there until dawn and I'm sure we'll be back here by then."

"You think it's quieter in there?"

"Walls have ears," Kristoff said as he led her out of their room and down the hallway.

XXXXXXXX

"I had no idea these were here," Anna said, marveling at the all the plants and flowers in the greenhouse. "They're beautiful."

Kristoff nodded. "I have always wanted to pick some to bring back to you and Elsa, but the servants wouldn't allow it. And you know, I got to respect their wishes."

"Have you always liked nature?"

Kristoff smiled. "I was always fascinated with the world, Anna. I can't ever remember when I wasn't. I could never stay in that orphanage they placed me in. I always snuck out to go exploring. The owners and teachers, no matter how hard they tried, could never keep me in that gigantic building and I always felt so confined inside. So, a lot like you, I moved around a lot, especially outside."

He sat down on a bench next to a pool with a bunch of palm trees around it. Anna sat down next to him.

"I discovered ice when I was six. Sometimes, especially at night, I followed the Arendelle ice harvesters around to learn their craft. I was fascinated with them and what they did. They taught me everything I know."

"One night, when I was seven, I found a reindeer fawn stuck in a picket fence. There was no house, no people, nothing that night. I was able to separate the posts and managed to get the fawn out. But he was hurt badly. I picked him up and took him to my cave where I was able to nurse him back to health. When he was well enough to leave, I let him go back into the wild, but he wouldn't go. Every time I freed him, he kept coming back. So I called him Sven and we've been together ever since. I've never left him out of my sight and vice versa."

"Did you ever go back to the orphanage?"

Kristoff shook his head. "No, I didn't. One of the ice harvesters made me a tiny sled, Sven pulled it and I practiced to be an ice harvester myself. I made money and learned to survive in the wilderness when I wasn't with the trolls. Sven and I have been together so long, I sometimes forget that he's a reindeer. I always thought of him as my brother."

"Have you ever found your real parents?"

Kristoff shook his head. "No, I haven't and for some reason, I gave up trying. All I have from them is my last name which is Bjorgman and that's the only clue I have of their existence. The orphanage is gone and so is anyone that was associated with it."

Anna stared at him. "What about the trolls?"

"Bulda and Cliff took care of Sven and I. They fed us, they clothed us and home schooled me. They let me run my own ice business and never gave of hope. That's why I couldn't say no to them when they married us last week. And I wanted to thank you for going along with it."

"So you meant it when you said ice was your life."

Kristoff sidled over to Anna on the bench. "You're my life now, Anna. This whole place is my life. I want you, I want a family and I want some children to dote on. But my love of curiosity, nature and the wilderness will always be a part of me."

Anna smiled at him and stretched herself up to kiss his cheek.

"Come on, Kristoff," she said, as she stood up. "This place is beautiful. I want to see every inch of it."

"The place is too big to do it one night, my lady," Kristoff said, getting up. "But I promise you'll see the rest of it later on, maybe even tomorrow night, if you're willing."

"Yes," Anna told him. "I'd like that." She hugged him and pulled apart. "Oh, Kristoff, I'm so lucky I found you."

Kristoff smiled and held his hand out. He waited until Anna grabbed it. "And that goes double for me. Come, my queen, let's get back before we're missed."


End file.
